Talk:Finale
Oh. Thank you, IP. CAFINATOR ''Indeed'' 02:50, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Dead Air Does anyone else think it is odd that Dead Air is the only finale that could actually summon the horde. The others are simply radios whereas that one is a pump that makes "a real racket, so you better make sure you're ready for a fight before you start 'er up!" I know it's all for fun anyway, but it just seems strange that in the other campaigns they charge you for no reason. Any thoughts? Perhaps the infected can "sense" hope? :P --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) 11:06, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that is strange. Being able to sense hope would certainly explain a lot. Also, though it's unrelated to this article, The Sewer. How can a lift that's relatively quiet bring more Infected than blowing up a gas station?! I honestly think Valve likes to baffle its followers, sometimes. But they're still cool. :...with your head fulla' eyeballs. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 15:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Your point about the lift and the gas pump explosion also applies in Dead Air. The plane comes down... KABOOM!!.... Not even a crescendo event.... but the pump calls in the finale! Valve have a funny way of doing things. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 23:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Well, this is a complete guess, but maybe for no mercy, the helicopter could be making a lot of racket (but that wouldn't explian why they show up at the hospital.) thats all i got, tho.--Supermutantslayer450 21:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, i'd guess that maybe radio chatter attracts the infected, i don't know its just a guess, and then it should only upon contact from both sides--Fijure 16:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) But that doesn't explain why the radio chatter between the two military men on the finale of "The Parish" doesn't attract any infected. The bridge lowering and the loud CLANG that follows, however, DOES make sense. Knuckx117 13:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually according to one of the helicopter pilot's cut lines, the infected are attracted to hope. His quote is something along the lines of "I swear those things can sense hope...and when they do, they have to destroy it!" Which could explain most of this, for example, blowing up a gas station wouldn't make the survivors feel hopeful, whereas realizing that the lift still works and that they're one step closer to a rescue would. And whenever a finale is started they feel more hope, which attracts more infected. And when rescue arrives they feel even more hopeful, resulting in an endless onslaught of infected. LazyLord777 23:04, November 9, 2010 (UTC) How the FFFF do they sense hope guys, + wouldn't that manifest itself differently in the brains of individuals. Paladin cross 16:38, November 10, 2010 (UTC) How would I know? Do I look like a zombie to you? LazyLord777 02:49, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes...Paladin cross 16:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Raido static.Smell.The plane left no one alive. look out for that hunterHunter of kamas 21:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Finals starting straight away and finals not starting Right I was on death toll Versus (L4D2) and other team plays final first starts the radio then It says **** is becoming the tank and Skin on our teeth played of course they werent prepared and died. Then its our turn so I thought its gonna happen to us too so I said start and same thing happens but 2 of us make it This has happpend before but I cant remember what map. (This has only happend to me on the sacrifice) We go down and start the genrator final and the others then I noticed no tanks or hordes came and we were stuck we had to restart chapter How did this happen? :L4D2 is just glitchy as hell. Pangia (talk) 11:34, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Now it Happend on the passing :(